


The Dragonborns Sister

by Snowy_Rose93



Series: The Dragonborns Sister [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Age Difference, Eventual Fluff, F/M, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, My First Smut, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Thieves Guild, Unexpected Wall Sex, Wall Sex, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-12 09:26:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11734191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowy_Rose93/pseuds/Snowy_Rose93
Summary: Eris Rosebloom is the famous Nord Dragonborns adopted Breton sister. People turn to her often to complete tasks they had originally asked the Dragonborn but he has yet to do them. She find herself one of the top thieves in the Guild and works hard to make a name for herself so people will stop comparing her to her stubborn troll of a brother. She finds love, lust, and regret along the way.(I'll add tags as I go)





	1. I'll Deny It

“Delvin.” Eris caught up to the older man on his way to the Flagon. “I just got back from the special job in Markarth.”

“Aye, I just got a courier about it.” To her surprise he grabbed her arm and pushed her into an alcove. Gasping she looked up into her fellow Bretons brown eyes as he used his body to pin her to the wall.

“The Guilds at full strength, and we have you to thank for it. We’ve had our share of dark times, and now they seem like a distant memory.” 

He slowly ran his thumb over her bottom lip, leaning forward to whisper against her ear. “I’m going to tell you somethin’ you’ll never hear me say again, and if you tell anyone I told you, I’ll deny it.”

Her eyes closed against the warmth in her ear, failing to suppress a shudder against him. Delvin slowly wrapped an arm around her waist and pushed her hood down with his other hand. Leaning back, he considered her bright blue eyes. He was old enough to be her father but that bright fire in her eyes made him lick his lips.

“When you walk through the Guild, don’t be ashamed to hold your head high, ‘cause you’re the best damn thief in the place.”

Her eyes widened at the compliment and all she could do was nod before his mouth crashed against hers. She moaned into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. His tongue slowly ran against her lower lip and she gladly opened her mouth to him. Their tongues danced for dominance for only a moment before Delvin grabbed a handful of her hair and she conceded to him. 

“Spread your legs.” He growled against her lips. She complied and let her head fall back against the stone as Delvin began undoing the straps to her armor. Shivering at the feel of the cool Cistern air against her now exposed breasts.  
Delvin looked down at his handy work with a smile on his face. “You look a little flushed Eris. You feeling alright?” Not waiting for an answer, he bent down and took a hard, pink nipple in his mouth. Changing between sucking and biting, causing her to cover her mouth to keep from crying out. She had no idea where anyone else was and they could be caught if she was too loud. 

What she didn’t know was that Mercer had been walking by when he spotted the display and quietly melted into the shadows to watch. Surprised to the new recruit in suck a compromising position. She was normally a quiet little thing that came in to return work and pick up more. Not staying for more then maybe two hours at most. So to find her here and pinned to a wall by Delvin was interesting to say the least.

Delvin’s hands moved down to her hips, moving his thigh between her legs, he ground her against him. She moaned and he moved his mouth back to hers, biting her lip in warning. He continued to grind her against his leg until she was whimpering with a fast approaching orgasm. Right before she hit her peak he pushed her away from his leg, pulling her pants down to the tops of her boots, before he growled and leaned forward, slowly licking her lower lips. 

Eris rested a hand against Delvin’s head as the burn she felt before slowly returned. She bit her lip as her legs began to shake. Delvin noticed the shake in her legs and grabbed a hold of her ass to keep her pinned to the wall and his tongue slowly rolled over her nub a few more times before she hit her peak. Eris bit her hand as she moaned deep and loud from somewhere deep in her chest, she shuddered not knowing she could make a sound like that. Both breathing heavy, he stood up and turned her around so she was laying against the wall, pulling her ass back against him so she could feel how hard he was for her. 

“G..gods..” She gasped as she heard a rustle of clothes and then felt him position himself at her entrance. She tried to push back against him and heard him chuckle as he held her firmly by the hips. “Easy dove. Nice and easy.” He slowly, agonizingly so, pushed into her. She moaned against the wall as he filled her. He set a slow pace, too slow. “Delvin.” She growled as she tried to push against him again. “Easy.” Came his horse whisper. “You’re so tight dove.” He growled as he continued to slowly push in and out of her. “So wet.” He whispered into her ear as he kissed her neck before biting it and sucking hard. He wanted to mark her, leave everyone wondering who had claimed the Guilds savior.

“Nice and slow.” His husky voice in her ear and the friction between her legs had her moaning shamelessly in response. They continued slowly until it became too much and Eris tried to push against him harder.“Easy dove.” He moaned. Gods he actually moaned and that was almost enough to cause her to climax, but she needed more. “To Oblivion with easy, damn it.” She growled against her arm, “Fuck me Delvin. Gods please fuck me.” 

His grip tightened painfully as his tempo increased, making her see white behind her closed eyes. It didn’t take long for her second climax to claim her, crying out his name into her arm as her hands dug into the damp wall. Delvin was quick to follow as she tightened against him, milking him for all he was worth. He slammed into her one last time and fell against her back breathing hard. When he moved out of her, he caused her to whimper. She turned to look at him as he straightened his clothes. Silently he crouched down and helped her with her own. 

She licked her lips and looked down still trying to catch her breath. Delvin’s hand on his chin pulled her up to look at him. A small smile played on his lips as he pushed her back against the wall and leaned down and lightly kissed her.

“Now, if you tell anyone we did this,” He chuckled as he hugged her close to him, “I’ll deny it.”

She smiled as she hugged him back and then lightly pushed him away. “I’ve got a job in Whiterun.” She said clearing her throat. “I’ll see you when I get back and maybe you’ll have a couple things for me to do.”  
“Maybe I will.” He watched her bite her lip as she moved away from him and down the hall.  
\--0--0  
Mercer waited until Delvin had disappeared back into the Flagon before he stepped from the shadows. Readjusted his now straining cock to fit his leathers better, he took a deep breath. It was no lie that one of the newest recruits had busted her ass to get the guild back on its feet. Her partner, the Dragonborn, had been summoned to Solitude because of the war, leaving his ‘sister’ he called her, with the guild to work and make coin. Work she did, and now the coin was flowing in like a river of gold. 

He hated her for it. Wanted nothing more then to stomp out the fire that was in her eyes. Break her spirit and crush her soul. Yes, that’s what he’d do. He’d wait till she came back and then give her the Golden Glow job. That should take her down a peg or two.  
Mercer smiled as her walked back to his desk with a grin on his face that would’ve frightened even the Gods themselves. He had planing to do.


	2. Late Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the Golden Glow job, Mercer shows Eris his softer side causing both parties to be confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some fluff between Mercer and Eris :)

“Fuck me.” Mercer looked up from his documents when he heard Eris’ quiet voice as she entered the Cistern. So, she was back from the Golden Glow job. He smiled as he watched her try to hide her limp as she made her way to his desk. She silently set the documents in front of him and turned away.

“I didn’t dismiss you.” He snapped.

She sighed and looked back at him with tired eyes. “Go fuck a horse Mercer.” She ground out as she began limping to her bed. He watched her take her armor off. Her chestnut hair fell in waves down her back as she cured, bending to pull off her pants, reveling a nasty sword gash in her upper thigh. When she turned to grab something, he saw it went all the way through and out the other side.

Stepping around his desk he moved over to her and put a hand on her shoulder, startling her.

“Sit down and let me take care of that.” He nodded to her gash. She looked around at her sleeping guild mates before she nodded and sat on the edge of her bed.

Mercer pulled a chair over and lifted her leg so it was draped over his. “Give me that cloth and the bottle of alcohol.” He commanded softly as he inspected the wound. The sword must have gone through the back of her leg to the front, she was caught off guard.

“Explain what happened.” He cleaned the wound before wiping it with the alcohol, causing her to gasp.

“I got in, got the keys and was making my way through the basement to get the documents when I was ambushed.” She ground her teeth as he probed the wound with another clean cloth.

“I didn’t know there was six men between me and the safe. I had made it past four and I thought that was it.” Tears filled her eyes and he stopped his movement.

“The other two jumped me while I was in the safe. I didn’t even hear them coming.”

“What did they do? Obviously, they didn’t kill you right away.” Mercer slowly let his hand fill with a soothing glow of a healing spell before lightly placing it over her gash. She shivered against the sudden warmth and sighed in relief.

“One of the mercs grabbed me while the other one tried to undress me.” She wiped a stray tear and cleared her throat. “I… Mercer my legs healed.”

He looked down at her leg and realized he was still healing even after the scar disappeared. Cutting off the spell he sat back in his chair and idly rubbed his thumb against where the gash once was.

“Did they rape you?” He asked coolly. She shook her head.

“They groped and bit but when they got cocky is when I struck. I… I’ve never killed anyone before Mercer.”

Gods she looked so lost and scared. “If you didn’t kill them, they would have killed you. Always think of yourself first when you’re on a job or you’ll end up dead.” His voice was soft and he lightly squeezed her leg.

“You did good. I’m proud of you.” He smiled at the shock written clearly across her face. The smile left his face as he patted her leg and moved to stand.

“Take the next two days to yourself but don’t leave town. I have another task for you but you’ll be no good at it till your leg has had a little time.”

She nodded and stood, “Thank you Mercer.” She watched him walk away while putting a clean pair of pants on as he moved back to his desk. He watched her change her tunic also before pulling her boots back on and going down the tunnel to the Flagon.

After he heard the door click shut he punch the desk and cured himself for being too genital with her. She needed to be taken, used, left. She needed to feel like she was worthless. HE needed her to feel worthless.

Gods they way she looked at him when she thanked him made his spine tingle and his blood boil. He could see what had driven Delvin to take her where they stood and cursed himself for having the same thoughts himself. She was the perfect mixture of innocence and raw talent. Cursing he grabbed the documents Eris had brought him and bruised himself with reading them.  


	3. The Straw that Broke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eris helps Narfi with the loss of his sister

Eris set her mead down as she watched Narfi leave the Inn. “Wilhelm?”

“What can I do for you?” He asked as he moved over to her. 

She nodded to the door. “Has his sister come back yet?”

Wilhelm looked sad and shook his head as he leaned on the bar. “Reyda has been missing for a good part of a year now. I don’t have the heart to tell him she’s dead.” 

“Where did you say she normally collected her ingredients?”

\--00—

Shivering, Eris slowly placed Reyda’s necklace around her neck. It was just getting dark and the cold was beginning to come in.

Just tell him that Reyda is going away and leave the necklace with him.Damn she should have changed out of her clothes after her dip in the river. Wilhelm had been right, Reyda was dead and had been for quite some time at the bottom of the river. Wiping water from her forehead, she walked up to the little shack Narfi called home.

Softly she called out for him as she walked passed the doorframe. “Narfi, are you here?”

“Who’s there?” Narfi was standing a few feet to the right with the steel dagger she had given him earlier that day.

“It’s my Narfi, it’s Reyda.” She placed a hand on Reydas necklace. “See, I have my necklace Narfi. It’s me.”Narfi looked like he was about to cry as he dropped the dagger. “Reyda… Oh Reyda it is you.” He walked over and hugged her tightly to him. “Narfi has been so worried, he knows Reyda lives among the clouds now.”Eris hugged him back and shivered at the sudden warmth. “I can’t stay long Narfi but I wanted to give you my necklace.” She squeezed him before leaning back to look up at him. 

“Narfi missed Reyda.” He leaned down and kissed her forehead and then her cheeks. Eris was confused as he pulled he closer to him. “Missed Reyda so much.”

“Narfi…” He kissed her then, hard and deep. Moving his hands from her back to her ass pulling her up against him. “Reyda, you’re cold and wet. Let Narfi warm you up.”

All she could do was nod as he began unbuckling her armor while kissing her neck. She pulled his tunic over his head and ran a hand down his chest, making him groan. He pushed her armor off of her shoulders and looked down at her breasts, taking one in each hand. “Reyda has gotten bigger.” He groaned before bending his head down and licking at a hard nipple. 

“Narfi.” Eris gasped as she held his head to her chest. His hot mouth was sending sparks behind her closed eyelids. She gasped as he lightly sucked a nipple into his mouth, biting softly. 

He pulled away suddenly causing her to whimper. “Reyda needs to help Narfi with her pants.” He said against her throat. She nodded and quickly kicked off her boots and began shimmying out of her wet breeches.  
Looking up she saw Narfi watching her with lustful eyes. “Narfi?” He grabbed her shoulders and pushed her back until she hit the edge of the table. 

“Reyda must hold onto the table or she’ll fall.”

“Fall?” Eris was confused but held onto the edge of the table anyway. She watched him lick his lips before bending over her chest once more. She let her head fall back and moaned as he began working his way down her body, resting between her thighs. 

She would have fell if it wasn’t for the table. That much was sure. Narfis tongue slowly licked her lips before he pushed it between them. Crying out, Eris fell back as Narfi moved her legs to rest over his shoulders. She came completely undone when his tongue circled her nub and he lightly sucked it into his mouth.

Narfi didn’t give her time to catch her breath as he stood and quickly pulled his trousers down before thrusting into her. She cried out and grabbed onto the edge of the table as Narfi pushed into her relentlessly. 

Gasping Eris angled her hips up and moaned as he hit her sweet spot. She could feel a slow building in the pit of her stomach as he continued to thrust into her. 

His thrusts became less controlled as he neared his climax, grabbing onto her hips with bruising force he picked up his pace and cried out as he climaxed. Thrusting a few more times before stilling in her. “Reyda is warm now.” He managed as he pulled out of her. 

Shit, what the fuck is wrong with me? Eris let her head fall back as Narfi moved away from her towards a separate room. Slowly she got up and gathered her clothes. After pulling her armor back on she found Narfi asleep in his bedroll. Quietly she set the necklace down next to him before making her way back to the inn.

\--00—

Wilhelm looked at her as she entered and raised and eyebrow. “You’ll catch a cold in wet armor.”

“Aye.” She said moving to her room. “I found Reydas body and I let Narfi know she wouldn’t be coming home but loved and missed him.” 

Wilhelm nodded as she sighed and wave her good night. Once in her room she dug through her pack and grabbed a contraceptive potion, downing the contents before stripping and falling into bed. 

She still had to make it to Whiterun by tomorrow evening for Mavens request to the guild.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, let me know what you think and if you like it YAY. If you want to see me pair Eris with anyone else feel free to ask. I'm open to writing just about anything. Also please let me know if theres any tags I may have missed. I'm not used to tagging yet.


End file.
